The present invention relates to a fruit and vegetable peeling device.
Fruit and vegetable peeling devices similar to that disclosed herein are described in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 1,034,144, issued July 30, 1912 to Rene, U.S. Pat. No. 1,234,767, issued July 31, 1917 to Junker, U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,615, issued Nov. 6, 1934 to Grayson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,032, issued June 6, 1939 to Formway, U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,457, issued June 1, 1965 to Dames and U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,958, issued Mar. 29, 1966 to Swart.
Objects of the invention are to provide a fruit and vegetable peeling device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience and safety, dismantled and reassembled with facility, convenience and rapidity to permit cleaning, if desired, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to peel fruits and vegetables.